So Little Time For Pleasure
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: Working overtime without masturbating once in a while can do wonders on Reever's patience.


**Disclaimer**: If I owned DGM, all the Exorcists would've gotten laid already.

**A/N**: I may not have posted much during this summer, but I haven't been slacking.

This drabble was written for the following prompt featured in the **18+ only LJ community **known as **dgm_fuh_q: **Reever x His Hand.

Edited twice.

Enjoy~

* * *

Reever stumbled into a random room and barely remembered to close the door before sliding to the ground with a frustrated groan, his hands immediately going for the buttons of his white scientific coat. When after the third try the first one didn't pop open, he growled under his breath and ripped open the irritable material, sending the buttons flying to the floor.

He immediately touched his burning chest, moaning out loud at the skin to skin contact. Already trembling, he slid his hands down to his hardened nipples and caressed them expertly, shivering at the familiar rush of heat that pooled down to his nether regions.

His hands left his nipples and attacked his belt with vigor, and the material came off with a clink of protest. It was thrown at a random direction to his left, and the man distantly heard it crash-land into a vase that fell from its place and shattered to the floor.

Reever then battled his way into his pants with the zipper and won fifteen very long seconds later by forcefully yanking apart the two sides when said zipper didn't budge an inch. He'd have to get a new pair of pants later.

His rock-hard member sprang forth from the folds of his underwear and stood proudly up in the cool air, oozing and more than ready to get attention. With a relieved sigh, Reever gladly complied, immediately warping his hand tightly around the pulsing flesh and pumping it steadily.

"Ah..." he groaned at the feeling of his hand sliding among this very sensitive part of his anatomy. He'd so missed this...

He spread his legs apart while his other hand came up and slickened itself with his pre-come before slipping under his underwear to rub the area between his balls. The spots it pressed made him twitch and buck into his pumping hand with a loud moan, and his head banged against the door when he tightened his hold and slowed the pace.

He let out various sounds as he teased his cock and balls to the limits of his endurance, writhing on the floor as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. His shaft twitched in his hands, and he bit his lips to muffle his scream when he came, his eyes closed tight and his face flushed as his semen made a white stain on the floor's dark tiles.

Right then, Johnny's voice echoed down the hallway. "Reever! Where are you? Your pause ended five minutes ago!"

The man jumped at the call, eyes wide. "Shit, already?" He pushed himself back on unsteady feet and wobbled his way to his discarded belt and then the closet, from which he took a clean towel and hastily cleaned his mess and hands before throwing the dirty cloth back into it, the afterglow considerably slowing his movements. He was in the process of buttoning a new scientific coat he'd snatched from the same closet on when the door opened.

"There you are! What—" Johnny froze and took a good look at his superior's flushed face, his glazed wide eyes, his sweat slicked skin, his pant's ruined zipper and the half-put new coat. "... Oh. I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"Don't," croaked Reever, "say a thing of what you've just deduced to the others... Please."

The man nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." He waited for the other to fasten his coat's buttons and look a little more decent before exiting the room with him. "Try to do that somewhere less... public next time. So no one will walk in on you. I won't be always the one to find you, you know?" He whispered.

Reever grimaced, scratching his head. "I'll try, but I have so little time for myself these days that it's hard to find a good hiding place at first glance before I loose it, if you get what I mean."

Johnny smiled knowingly. "Believe me, I do."

* * *

**A/N**: I hope that all Reever fans out there have liked this little drabble... Reviews are always appreicated...

Until next time~

AF~


End file.
